Both a method of peeling a gizzard and a gizzard peeler that may be used therewith are described in the applicant's earlier European patent application, which is yet unpublished and carries the application number 08102829.2. In the just mentioned European patent application, the rollersets are rotatable around a central body axis of a drum, which drum constitutes a revolving enclosure for the gizzard. The individual rollers of the drum execute a combined dual rotation, i.e. a rotation along their own axis and a rotation around the central body axis of the drum. In order to arrange that the first roller and the second roller of each rollerset are rotatable in opposite directions, both rollers have teeth that intermesh. Furthermore, the first roller of each rollerset is provided with teeth that intermesh with a stationary gear plate. There is also a rotatable plate provided with a circular series of holes, each hole receiving an axis of a first roller. When the rotatable plate rotates, it takes along the first rollers of each rollerset, and due to their teeth intermeshing with the stationary gear plate, the first roller of each rollerset executes a dual rotation both along its own body axis and around the body axis of the drum. The second roller of each rollerset will also execute such a dual rotation albeit that the rotation around its own body axis will be opposite to the rotation of the first roller of said rollerset.
Prior to receiving the gizzard in the enclosure of the drum, the gizzard is opened so as to expose its irregularly shaped outer skin in an essentially flattened position. The gizzard's inner skin can then be contacted by the cooperating first and second rollers of each rollerset forming part of the drum's inner wall.
It is an object of the invention to improve the performance the previously described gizzard peeler and to provide a method of peeling a gizzard having improved results as compared to the method as described in the above-mentioned European patent application.